


Good Omens - Changing Another Ending

by Lukara_Spock



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fanfiction, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukara_Spock/pseuds/Lukara_Spock
Summary: Time has passed since Armageddon failed, and Aziraphale took up the offer of staying with Crowley when he decides to get his home and bookshop renovated. The two could have sworn they would despise each other when it was time for them to part; but it seems to be doing the opposite.But Aziraphale and Crowley run into a major problem - Humanity at war with the Angels and the Demons. But that isn't their only concern the two have to worry about. Other factors, some small and big problems and life changing, come into their lives.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Thirth Floor on fanfiction.net for reading the preview of the this chapter. He has a cool/awesome Good Omens story on fanfiction.net titled as "One Perfect Date" (it's also posted here under the same title). His username is ThirthFloor here on Ao3, so be sure to check him out on both!

“You are a bastard, admit it, Aziraphale.” Crowley said, as he lifted up the wine glass and stared at the red wine. “You can’t bloody deny it.”

“I am anything but that,” Aziraphale answered. He took a small sip of his wine where moments after he gave Crowley an annoyed look.

“So… you’re a douche, then?”

“No.”

“A jackass?” Crowley spoke, a smile breaking on his face.

“Most certainly not.” Aziraphale answered.

The two were sitting at their table at the Ritz, having arrived for a late lunch but an early dinner; so, they were avoiding the flood of people that would becoming at either time. Crowley stifled a yawn, which Aziraphale raised an eyebrow at him.

“What?” Crowley asked.

“You didn’t even attempt to cover it.” Aziraphale said.

“My mouth was closed, Angel.” Crowley said, “I don’t see why I have to cover a close mouth.”

“It is call being polite and considerate of others,” Aziraphale said.

“How considerate am I to others?” He questioned Aziraphale, “Just be glad, Angel, I’m decent.”

“Well, that is true,” Aziraphale nodded in agreement.

“Decent enough to be seen with you.” Crowley spoke, taking a sip of his wine. “You know, we should go paintballing.”

“No, we are not doing that.” Aziraphale rejected.

“Oh, I could have done a miracle and blown all the paint right off of you.” He spoke, a mischievous grin forming on his face. He gently poked Aziraphale on the shoulder, while adding in a small laugh. “You were impressed when I did that after you got hit by blue paint.”

“Yes, I was impressed with that. But we are are not paintballing, Crowley.”

“Fine, then I’ll do it without you.” Crowley said, before his mouth popped open like he was shocked. “I can buy a paintball set! And I can use you as target practice. Hell, I’ll throw in glitter!”

“Oh, dear God, no Crowley.” Aziraphale spoke, putting a hand over his eyes in dismay. “I will not be used in your target practice.”

“And I can splat paint all over your jacket and happily blow it off to my hearts content!” He said, adding in some more laughter.

“Just like how you treat your plants? Yell at them to your hearts content?” Aziraphale spoke, as he picked up a biscuit and took a bite out of it. The two had been sharing Crowley’s flat since Aziraphale’s decided to have his place and bookshop get a makeover. Crowley even had the guts to put his name onto the deed for his flat until the makeover is done.

“How do you think they grow so well?” Crowley spoke, “I put fear into them. A single spot, and they’re done. They know it.” He had leaned in close to Aziraphale, their noses almost touching.

“I’m what they fear over God, I am God to them.” Crowley said, his voice dropping to a whisper.

“May we change the subject?” Aziraphale asked, “And can you please pull your face away from mine?”

“Aren’t you so direct?” Crowley said, with a bit of a mocking tone in his voice as he pulled away. “Well, what subject do you want to talk about?”

Grabbing his glass of wine, he took a long drink from it and made a small gesture towards Aziraphale to pick the subject. Drumming his fingers on the table for a second, he glanced up to the ceiling and thought for a few good minutes till a subject hit him on the top of his head.

“What we discussed last time.” He said, a bit of cheer in his tone.

“What did we discuss last time? Or are you referring to a time before that? Cause there are at least a dozen.” Crowley said, popping the last bit of his biscuit into his mouth.

“After the whole event with Adam and after we switched places to face whatever punishment was meant for us. The whole thing of Humanity vs Heaven and Hell.”

“Ah, that conversation.” Crowley said, stifling another yawn.

“Of course, we need to talk to Anathema.” Aziraphale stated, snapping his fingers. “She should know what the next prophecy should be.”

“Nope, can’t.”

“Why not?”

“She burned the second book. No more prophecies.” Crowley spoke. “So, we’re going to be walking in blind.”

“Well, use a miracle and bring it back.”

“And make a witch angry? I’ll pass.” He spoke to Aziraphale. “Rather not be set on fire thank you. So, when you were “me” what did you say?”

“I asked about a… rubber duck.” Aziraphale said, looking away from Crowley.

“A duck? You asked for a duck?” Crowley said, laughing in the process.

“Yes, well, what did you do?” Aziraphale said.

“Well, for me, Gabriel told me to shut up and step into the fire and die. Which I did. Popped my neck a time or two, and spat fire at them.” He said, laughing with a hint of a sinister feeling to it. “It was glorious.”

‘Well enough said about that,” Aziraphale spoke moments before he took a sip of his wine, “What do we do now? We could have a whole war of Angels and Demons going against Humanity. We need something, a plan to prepare us all and prevent it.”

“We can just ask Adam.” Crowley said, “Have him change reality.” He shook his hands in the air, tilting his head and gave Aziraphale a look that made him feel stupid.

“What if that doesn’t work?”

“Then… well, we’re screwed.” Crowley spoke as he chugged down the last of the wine in his glass.


	2. Chapter 2

Aziraphale paced back and forth, concern washing over him as he heard Crowley yelling at his plants. The two had talked about Humanity facing against Angels and Demons roughly a week ago, the conversation had stayed in his mind since then.

Anathema didn’t give him much of an answer. He truly believed right now, that Crowley was right about his words from last week. The fact that they all could be doomed now.

“Oh, get yourself a glass of wine, will you?” Crowley called out. “I can hear your footsteps from here and your pacing is annoying.”

“You’re not worried about the event to come, Crowley?” He called out to him.

“Of course not, because we don’t know when it will happen!” He shouted, “Much like these plants not growing better!”

“This could be world ending, Crowley.” He said, walking into the room where Crowley had all his plants. He saw Crowley walking around, spritzing the plants and examining them carefully.

“No spots, good. This is very good.” He said, as he continued walking about and checking the leaves on all sides of the plant.

“Crowley, are you even listening to me?”

“Of course, you idiot. It’s hard not to when, one you are constantly following me around and two, harking on me.” Crowley spoke, “Oh, three, annoying me with how paranoid you are. Just let it go, Aziraphale!”

“How do you expect me to do that?”

“Find a hobby. Get out of the house. Go on a date with someone.” He exclaimed.

“Go on a date? With who?” Aziraphale questioned.

“I don’t care! Whoever you want and wherever you want, Aziraphale.” Crowley spoke, “What am I? Your nanny?!”

“Uh… if I were to go out on date, where would I begin?”

“Go online, look for a dating site. Or see if any places here in London are holding any speed dating events.” Crowley said, spritzing his plants once more but with aggravation. “Just don’t be boring. Don’t say anything stupid. Hook up with a woman. Or with a man. Hell, hold a threesome if you want, it can be fun with the right people and a lot of alcohol.”

Crowley turned around to see Aziraphale staring at him with shocked look, like someone had just pulled a gruesome act in front of him. “Was is it something that I said, Aziraphale?”

“You held a threesome, once?”

“One, time. Never doing that again.” Crowley spoke, “It was fun at first, but having two other people with you… well, it’s not my taste. I’d prefer having just one person all to myself, thank you very much.”

The two of them stared at each other for a few moments, before Crowley returned to spritzing his plants once more. Taking in a deep breath, Aziraphale grabbed his coat and headed out of the flat.

The winter air had been settling down over London, making everyone bundle up and stay warm. Aziraphale didn’t feel the need to bundle up like they did, cold wasn’t a major problem for Angels; they consider it a minor one. Course, it was probably different for demons.

After an hour of walking around London, Aziraphale came upon a coffee shop that he hadn’t been in for the past few years. Stepping inside, he could smell the fresh scent of coffee beans being grounded up for the next batches of coffee mixed with the smell of delectable foods. People were buzzing about, as he ordered a black coffee mixed with a hint of hazel nut and a couple of cinnamon scones. Sitting down at a table, he saw that some people were switching tables and sitting down with another person. A girl had come over to him, and sat down in front of him occupied with the papers in her hands. Looking up from the papers, she gasped a small bit as shoved her dark blonde hair out of her face.

“Oh, I am so sorry, I didn’t even look to see if this table was occupied.” She stated, gathering up her papers.

“Oh, it’s quite alright.” Aziraphale spoke, “You had your hands filled. So, what is going on over there?”

“Oh, some speed dating thing. New thing to get people out of the house and find someone.” She said, waving her hand with an annoyed look. “Oh, I’m Sarah by the way.”

“Mr. Fell, pleasure to meet you, Sarah.” He said holding out his hand, which she gently shook. “You are welcome to stay and sit here at the table.”

“Oh, thank you.” She spoke, sitting down at the table. “Sorry about the mess of my papers, I got a court case to work on. Good thing, it’s just a divorce thing.”

“Just what are you doing for this, divorce?”

“Oh, kid custody. Both agreed to having the kid to stay with either of them for half the year. Good thing the parents live in the same school district, so it will be less confusing for the child.”

“How is the child doing in all of this?” Aziraphale asked.

“He’s barely three years old,” Sarah said, “But, he’s more into his things than he is with what is going on with his parents. Parents already have a counselor on stand by in case there are any problems with him in the future.”

“Well, that was a good thought about the counselor.” Aziraphale spoke. “Oh, what am I doing? Here I am asking you questions about the divorce case you’re working on when you probably are on a break. Why don’t we change the subject?”

“That’d be nice,” Sarah said just as their orders arrived to them. The two flourished into a conversation of what the winter will be like, books that they preferred and somewhat of a talk about their meal. Eventually, Sarah pulled out her phone and smiled at the sight of a picture.

“May I ask who that is?” Aziraphale asked.

“This is my fiancé, he’s currently overseas,” She said, showing him a photo of him in front of a seafood stand. “He’ll be home next week; he’s been gone for eight months. He proposed last year in January.”

“Well, a very high congratulations to the both of you,” Aziraphale told her, giving her a gentle smile. “Did he give you a ring?”

“He did,” Sarah said, pulling out a necklace from under her sweater. “He got it from Spain right before he came home and proposed to me.”

Staring at the ring, he saw that it was small diamond on a silver band. He could see that she was adoring it by how she looked at it, and figured out that her fiancé knew she liked simpler things than extravagant ones.

“I’d better be going,” Sarah said, “I need to finish up these papers and have them by the office tomorrow.”

“Well, good luck with the case.” Aziraphale said, “Just why are they getting divorce?”

“They’ve been together for seven years and realized a year ago that they lost what they had. So, they figured instead of staying married and not having anything between each other, it’s better that they move on to different people. They promised to remain friends, even if they are divorced.”

“Well, good for them. Best wishes to them both and blesses to their friendship.” Aziraphale said. Smiling, the two said good bye and he watched Sarah walk away. A blessing Sarah didn’t know would actually happen.

“Well, you bloody did it this time Crowley.” Crowley said to himself, drinking another glass of wine. “You chased him off rather than listen to what he had to say. Rather stupid, are you?”

Getting up, he walked over to a mirror and stared at himself. “Of course, you are. You’re drunk. No, take that back – you’re just… you still. Rather handsome at that, too.”

“You deserve to be lonely,” He said to himself, tapping the mirror. “Loneliness is always clinging to your shoulders. Are you listening to me in there?”

Tapping the mirror once more, he cocked his head and took of his sunglasses. “No? Well, I most certainly know what to do with you.”

Gently lifting the mirror of the wall, he let it slide out from between his hands and smiled at it as the mirror shattered down on the ground. “Oops, clumsy me. Whatever shall I do with you now? Oh, I know! GO INTO THE GARBAGE!”

Grabbing the largest chunk of the mirror, he tossed it into a trashcan and headed into the plant room. He could see his plants shaking out of fear, as his eyes grazed over them and he picked up one of the large pots. “Is that a spot?”

“Well, then,” Crowley spoke as he looked at his other plants with a wide grin forming on his face. “We all know what happens!”

Laughing, he headed off down the hallway just as the front door closed and he heard his name being called out. “Crowley, are you home still?”

Dropping the pot, they both heard it shatter on the ground and Crowley headed off towards Aziraphale just as he came rushing into the room.

“Aziraphale! Angel!” Crowley said, a wide grin on his face with a blissful look on his face. “Oh Angel, I am so sorry for running you off like that.”

“Crowley, are you drunk?” Aziraphale asked, just as he grabbed Crowley by the shoulders moments before Crowley crashed into him.

“Does four bottles of wine make me drunk?” He questioned Aziraphale.

“Four bottles? You drank four bottles within two hours?” Aziraphale said, alarm in his voice.

“Yes.” Crowley laughed, not bothering to deny it.

“You, Crowley, are going to bed.” Aziraphale said, with a stern voice. “And I don’t want you up till tomorrow morning.”

“It’s my house!” Crowley whined, “Please don’t make me go to bed, I’ll never chase you off again.”

“Chase me, off? For what do you mean Crowley?”

“You left earlier, instead of babbling on like you always do!” Crowley said, breaking out of Aziraphale’s hold. “You walked out of the door, after I told you about finding a hobby or going on a date with someone and my threesome.”

He walked out of the room where the plants were and grabbed another bottle of wine. Popping off the cork, he took a swing of it straight from the bottle. Taking a breath, he looked at Aziraphale with a bit of a sad look. “You didn’t say you’ll be coming back.”

“I’m sorry that I didn’t say that I will be coming back, Crowley.” Aziraphale said, “You were in a bad mood, and when you’re in a bad mood –”

“Paris!” Crowley cried out.

“What?”

“I’ll take you to Paris! Get those amazing crepes, that you love so much.” Crowley said, putting the wine bottle down and approached Aziraphale. “We can dine on the Eiffel Tower, catch a boat ride, even see an opera! What do you say?”

“I say, it’s your bedtime.”

“Wait, what?” Crowley said, giving him a confused look.

“Night, night.” Aziraphale spoke, snapping his fingers and watched Crowley fall to the floor asleep. “I will be a dead man when he wakes up.”


	3. Chapter 3

Crowley staggered out of his bed, still dressed in his clothes from the previous day. His head was screeching at him, and he simply tapped the area of his head and the pain eased away. Putting his hands on the sliding doors to his closet, he shoved them open and stepped inside the closet that would be the size of two bathrooms that had a separate tub and shower each and both still having space where almost five adults could stand side by side with each other.

His left hand grazed over a row of pants, all black but by different designers. Grabbing one, he draped it over his right arm and did the same for the rest of his outfit. Dark grey shirt that was nearly black, the unusual necktie that he always wore but in silver, black vest and black jacket; walking to the shoes, he grabbed one of the many pairs from the shelves.

The palms of his hands rested on the mirror; his eyes had darted to the floor until he looked up to see himself in the mirror. All he had left to was put on his vest, jacket and glasses then he could do whatever he wanted for the day. Grabbing the vest, he immediately put it on and grabbed the jacket; flinging it over his shoulder but kept a firm grip on it.

He remembered what Aziraphale did to him yesterday. And the things said.

“Aziraphale!” He called out as he walked out of his bedroom, anger filling his voice. “AZIRAPHALE! Where the bloody hell are you?” His hands gripped the doorframe as he called out, and he took quick strides out into the hallway. But the outcome – tumbling over his own feet and nearly colliding with the floor.

There was a hand to his chest and one holding his elbow, and gently he was brought up to his feet. Turning his head, he saw Aziraphale holding him.

“Bloody hell, get your hands off of me, idiot.” Crowley stated as he regained composure on his feet.

“Sorry, I saw you falling and –” Aziraphale started up before Crowley interjected.

“And you decided to catch me instead of telling me where you were?” Crowley said as he walked to his desk and sat down on the chair. Snapping his fingers, two wine glasses and a bottle of wine appeared.

“You are not drinking, Crowley, not after yesterday.” Aziraphale spoke, snapping his fingers and making the glasses and wine disappear.

“I can bloody hell drink as much as I want.” Crowley said, “So, what were you doing yesterday when you were gone for two hours?”

“I went down to a coffee shop that I hadn’t visited in a very long time, met a nice lady name Sarah. We had a rather pleasing conversation.”

“Ah, so you got yourself a date. Good for you.” Crowley said, showing a blank face at Aziraphale. “Do you plan to meet up with her again?”

“No, not really.” Aziraphale answered.

“Why the hell not?”

“She engaged to a man who is overseas.” Aziraphale answered.

“Oh, well, alright.” Crowley spoke.

“Alright? Is that all you can say?” Aziraphale questioned him.

“What? It’s not any of my business if she’s engaged to someone or not.” Crowley said, snapping his fingers and the wine bottle appeared. “If she’s happy with that man, then he’s a keeper.” Grabbing the wine bottle, he popped off the cork but Aziraphale put his hands on the bottle and pulled it away from him.

“Why don’t we go out for breakfast, Crowley?” Aziraphale suggested to him. “Can’t survive on wine alone.”

“The Norse God, Odin, he can.” Crowley stated, “If he can, so can I.”

“Yes, well, you’re not him.” Aziraphale stated. “You are you, Crowley. A demon, not a Norse God. And I wouldn’t want you to be something you’re not. You are perfectly fine the way that you are.”

“Did I say something stupid last night when drunk?” Crowley asked Aziraphale, grabbing the bottle and trying to pull it back towards him.

“You just a lot of rambling for the most part.” Aziraphale answered, pulling the bottle away once more. “Just a bunch of rambles, like how you were sorry for chasing me off like you did.”

“I chased you off? That’s absurd.” Crowley scoffed. “If I chased you off, you wouldn’t be here.”

“Well, come on.” Aziraphale spoke, “Let’s get you out of the house and out into city. No need to stay pent up in the house all day.”

Crowley watched Aziraphale walk back to the hallway and picked up the coat from the floor. Crowley didn’t remember letting slip out from his grip when he stumbled.

“If you want Aziraphale, we can go to Paris.” Crowley said, a smirk on his face as he grabbed the wine bottle that Aziraphale left on his desk. “Get some of those crepes.”

Chuckling a small bit, his lips were around the ring of the bottle and he downed a couple gulps of the wine. Getting up from the chair, he saw Aziraphale staring at him with a bit of a blush. Grinning, he sauntered over to him, placing a finger on his bowtie. “Oh, don’t think I forgot, Angel. You are in trouble with me.” Crowley said, the tip of his nose just barely brushing up against Aziraphale’s. “I will have to think about what punishment you deserve now.”

“Just what do you have in mind for me?” Aziraphale spoke, trying his best not to stutter.

“Part one, you are grounded from going to Paris. Unless related to work.” Crowley stared up, “I’ll tell you the second part later. Now! Off we go to breakfast!”

Taking the coat from Aziraphale’s hands, he slipped it on and headed out of the flat. Aziraphale followed right after him.

“Hey, didn’t I drop a plant yesterday?” Crowley asked.

“Yes, you did. And a mirror.” Aziraphale answered him.

“Strange, I don’t recall the mirror exactly. But I do remember the pot shattering.” Crowley said. “I don’t recall doing anything to it once it fell from my hand.” He spoke as the two headed walked towards the Bentley.

“I fixed it up and put it back in its spot.” Aziraphale answered. This made Crowley stop in his tracks, turn around and go back to his flat. “Crowley, what are you doing?”

“IT HAD A SPOT, YOU IDIOT!” Crowley shouted at him.


	4. Chapter 4

The renovation had been completed. Aziraphale had moved on back home, leaving behind an emptiness in Crowley’s flat.

An emptiness that Crowley had come to despise now. It made him feel raw and empty, turned his gut upside down as he lay in his bed. The clock beside his bed soundlessly marking the minutes as his eyes stared at it.

His phone sat next to the clock; the black screen still apparent. He was waiting for a call; a call from Aziraphale. He hadn’t called him in over a week.

It was driving him insane in his head. Rolling onto his stomach, his face buried in the pillow, he remembered the breakfast that he had with Aziraphale just last week. A morning wish he could kind of redo.

_One Week Ago_  
The two had driven down a few streets of London, passing by Aziraphale’s shop that was still under renovation. Aziraphale, mentioning that he gained a few feet when the shop behind him decided to move out to a bigger store; so, the stores on his block decided to buy the space. He only requested just a small amount, which was immediately granted to him.

Crowley just rolled his eyes behind his sunshades, as he turned at corner and picked up speed. It felt good – the speed of his beloved Bentley breaking the speed limit. It sent a thrill through his veins.

For Aziraphale, this made him scared a small bit. How many times was he going to be reminding Crowley that he wasn’t supposed to be going this fast in London? The speed they went at, it made him grip the car seat with fear.

“Crowley, can you please slow down?”

“Oh, come on, Angel, we’re fine.” Crowley spoke, taking his eyes off the road and smiled at Aziraphale.

“Eyes on the road!” Aziraphale spoke, his voice was raised to a higher pitch and it revealed the fear that had come over him. Crowley managed to turn at at corner, avoiding any person or obstacle that was in his way.

“Oh, relax now Angel, long as we’re in this together, we’ll be fine.” Crowley said, a smug look showing on his face. Silence fell between them for a couple minutes, before Crowley turned at another corner and pulled into a parking space. Smiling, Crowley got out of the car with Aziraphale following behind him. The smell of ocean water was apparent, and Crowley stared up at the restaurant that was before them.

“Well, in we go!” Crowley said, placing a hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder. “You got to try the broiled fish and the mutton chops. To die for. Biscuits, soft and fluffy. Now, no need to stand out here all day, let’s go dine!”

The two had dined for an hour or so, talking about things and Aziraphale rolling his eyes whenever Crowley turned his tea into wine. Smiling at him, Crowley just laughed out enjoyment that it wasn’t going to be growing old any time soon. Aziraphale had stepped away to do a phone call, and quickly returned telling Crowley that the renovation had just finished up and the crew was now cleaning and packing up. Between the two, they cling their tea glasses together as a smile came across their faces. 

Crowley secretly felt a small stab in his chest at the thought that the renovation was over.

Aziraphale jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder and Crowley snapped his head to see who had come up behind him. His defensive side slowly peeking out.

Behind him stood the Archangel Michael. Who stared down at the two of them with a bit of a frown.

“Michael, what brings you to this neck of the woods?” Aziraphale spoke, his nerves calming down.

“You are still fraternizing with a demon?” Michael’s eyes sweeping over Crowley.

“Fraternizing?” Crowley stated, looking insulted. “How is breakfast fraternizing?”

“Do you need something, Michael?” Aziraphale spoke, a gentle smile on his face that he shined at the Archangel. Reaching into a pocket, Michael dropped a small stack of paper in front of Aziraphale that was neatly tied together.

“The demon Ligur… secretly provided me with these, before his death.” Michael stated.

“Oh, yeah, his death. My fault.” Crowley spoke, causing Aziraphale and Michael to stare at him that he openly admitted to killing one of his own. “I destroyed him with Holy Water. Hastur was screaming for a good, long time.”

“Back to the main part of the conversation, I want you to look into these for me Aziraphale.” Michael spoke.

“Why me?” Aziraphale questioned.

“Because Gabriel is keeping his distance from you.” Michael stated, “If I were to look into these, then Michael would be suspicious.”

“If I find anything, Michael, I will be sure to inform you.” Aziraphale said. “Do stay safe.”

“Thank you, Aziraphale.” Michael spoke, turning around to leave.

“Michael, hold it a minute.” Crowley spoke.

“Yes, Crowley?” Michael said, turning around to face them once more.

“Let me redefine “fraternization" for you.” Crowley spoke, grabbing Aziraphale by his jacket and quickly pulled him in for a kiss. Dropping one hand from Aziraphale’s jacket, he ran his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair.

_Present Time_  
Aziraphale walked around the bookstore, the renovation has been turned the way that he liked it. Course, he only gained about ten extra feet of space. Extra feet that matched the theme and décor of the shop, while letting him add more things in to his bookstore. 

Things that were to his taste.

But he couldn’t help it but add a bit of Crowley’s taste to it. In front of a side window, he had the renovators place in a custom-made four-shelf unit made out of maple; stained a dark reddish brown. He also made sure that it that it was stained to resist water. Now, he had plants put on the shelves. Course the bottom shelf had things that would help with their survival.

Daisy’s, harebell, cornflower, bluebell, forget-me-not’s, daffodils, columbine, and sweet violet. They were spread out evenly on the shelves, requiring him to get a step ladder to reach the top shelf where the columbine, sweet violet, and harebell were at. He knew when Crowley walked into the shop, this would be the first thing he would show him.

 _“Now, if only he will call,”_ he thought to himself as he walked about. Humming about, he dusted off a few areas and smiled at how his shop came back together like it had been before the renovation. It all still felt the same to him.

And he could be sure Crowley would feel the same as well.

The chime of the front door caught his attention and he quickly went to the front of the store to see who had came in. The smile on his face nearly faltered.

“Aziraphale, happy to see me?” Gabriel asked him.

“I thought I swing by, maybe buy a book and have a small talk with you about an… issue.” Gabriel spoke, as he wandered around a small bit. “Is that so wrong?”

“Long as you do not destroy my store, then I believe we are rather peaceful ground.” Aziraphale stated. He watched Gabriel walk around, his fingers browsing over the spines of books while reading the titles.

“You, the Antichrist and a Demon stopped the Armageddon from happening. I am rather displeased.”

"Yes, I am aware that the three of us supposedly did that." Aziraphale said, acknowledging Gabriel's words.

"Supposedly? The three of you did exactly that! When you were supposed to fight on the side of the Angel’s while that demon fought with those blood soul killers!" Gabriel stated. "I was supposed to lead an army down to earth and stop those demons. Come out glorious in the end."

"Would you have come out glorious in the end?"

"Well, we won't know now." Gabriel stated, "We won’t ever know because of what you did!”

Perhaps, it's better this way." Aziraphale spoke. "I for one, can vouch for that. Life is better now.”

"Just know you have done a terrible mistake, and it will not be taken ever so nicely. Our Lord, he knows of your deed." Gabriel stated.

"Which you already try to punish me for, by making me step into the Flames of Hell." Aziraphale spoke, "Yet, I still stand here. Alive. Unharmed. Not a single scratch. And Crowley, he still exists as well."

"Do not cross me again." Gabriel said, grabbing Aziraphale by the throat and slammed him against the side of a bookcase. "Mark my words, I will have a war. And you won't be able to prevent it a second time."

The two of them neglected the fact that someone had come into the store, nor paid any attention to the sound of the footsteps quickly hitting the floor during their conversation. "Aziraphale! Angel" Crowley voice called out, "I decided to pay you a visit instead of staying in bed all day!"

Just as he rounded the corner, Gabriel dropped his hand from Aziraphale's throat. For Crowley, he pulled off his glasses and stepped between the two men.

"I better not see you touch his throat or any part of him again." Crowley said, his voice sounding cruel. “It is my job to slam him against something and have him in a terrifying grip, not yours. Don't forget, I survived death by Holy Water."

“You are still associated with a demon, Aziraphale?” Gabriel questioned, his voice stern.

“I don’t see why I can’t be.” Aziraphale spoke, straightening his coat. “It’s not a crime. Michael already questioned me about it, so… you’re not the first.”

“Exactly Angel, and who’s to say what will happen next?” Crowley spoke, approaching Gabriel; forcing him to walk backwards. Before Gabriel could speak a word, Crowley’s hand was gripping Gabriel’s throat. “Let it be known, the snake from the garden put his scaly hand on the Archangel fucking Gabriel’s throat. Ciao.”

Letting go of Gabriel, Crowley stepped back to where he stood in front of Aziraphale a grim look upon his face. 

“Just so you both know, when the time comes, the two of you will suffer for the things you’ve done together.” Gabriel spoke. Snapping his fingers, he was soon gone.

“Thank you, Crowley.” Aziraphale said, a faint smile appearing on his face.

“Anything for you Angel,” Crowley said. “Your shop hasn’t changed. Thought you got it renovated.”

“I did. The back wall was pushed back to add ten extra feet to my shop.” Aziraphale spoke, “It’s not much, but I was able to add some more things in. Come, I’ll show you.”

Aziraphale led Crowley to the back of the shop, telling him that he got a few bookcases that he had in storage put in. Along with books that he had in boxes that desperately needed to be put on some shelves. The walls, flooring, and ceiling matched with the rest of the floor, thus it flowed naturally without a single thing out of place. Heading to a window, Aziraphale showed Crowley the shelving unit where he had the plants.

“I figured a few plants in here, wouldn’t be a horrible thing.” Aziraphale spoke, “They most certainly will keep me busy when things are slow or before and after I close the shop.”

“They’re just little sprouts,” Crowley spoke, touching the dirt to one of the pots and took note that the soil was wet but not drowning wet.

“Oh, you’ll have to wait and see what will bloom when they do.” Aziraphale spoke, “I didn’t label them and I know what they are, so you will have to guess.”

“Ugh, I hate guessing.” Crowley spoke, “Just tell me.”

“Nope. Not going to tell you a single word. You will have to guess until they bloom. And no finger snapping!” Aziraphale spoke, smiling at Crowley moments before he turned around to walk off somewhere else. “But I got work to do. I’m still looking into the notes that Michael delivered to me, if anything, you can be of assistance.”

Going to the area where he and Crowley always drank their wine, he picked up the stack of notes that had been jumbled up from the perfect stack that Michael gave them a week ago. Sitting down, he unfolded one and stared down at it.

“Ugh, that was done by Hastur,” Crowley said, “Even I have a hard time reading that garbage of his. Mostly, it’s just a bunch of babbles and reminders of his.”

“Oh, I can read this one,” Aziraphale spoke, “Hit Crowley on the back of his head. Oh, I remember that. Gave me bit of a headache.”

Crowley couldn’t help but laugh at that, as Aziraphale crossed his arms. “If I do recall, you were the one bound and gagged before being dragged off to Heaven,” Aziraphale spoke.

“But, let’s take a look at the rest of these,” Aziraphale stated handing Crowley half of the stack. The two went through them, well mainly Crowley as customers came in, for the next two hours.

“To say the least, these notes are the least bit helpful,” Aziraphale spoke, “All that they dictate is Armageddon. Sadly which, Ligur, never got to see.”

“May his soul rot in eternity.” Crowley spoke, while looking down at the ground.

“Uh, Crowley…” Aziraphale started up, making Crowley glance over at him. “Last week, when we went out for breakfast…”

“Oh, that, I was just showing Michael that the word “fraternization” between Angel’s and Demon’s need to be rewritten.” Crowley spoke, “Just one of those to prove a point. Had no real meaning behind it.”

“Crowley, you can’t kiss someone like that!” Aziraphale stated.

“Of course, you can, Aziraphale. I’ve done it before.” Crowley spoke, “Did it to a lot of people over the years. Left a lot of woman wondering when I’ll kiss them again.”

Glancing at his watch, Aziraphale got up from the couch and headed off to the front of the store. He flipped the sign around to where it showed the word closed to those passing on the street and he walked out of the store. Behind him, he could hear Crowley running after him.

“Aziraphale, where are you going?” Crowley called out.

“A walk. Perhaps, you should do the it as well.” Aziraphale called back to Crowley, “But not in the direction that I am heading! And also think about what I said!”

Gaping at Aziraphale for a few seconds, Crowley let out a cry of frustration and just shoved the door to the shop, walking in aggravated. Heading to the back of the shop, he went to where the flowers were at and snapped his fingers at them. The shade fell to the ground and he watched the flowers slowly grow. Staring at them, as they grew and flowers bloomed he slammed his head down onto a shelf.

The flowers quivered a small bit, as there was the faint sound of a finger snap and they slowly reverted back to their little sprouts that they had been when Crowley first saw them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flower's that Aziraphale put into his shop, here is a list of what they represent (want to look it up, just type in "what do (flower's name here) represent?"):  
>  **Daisy's** \- innocence and purity.  
>  **Harebell's** \- constancy and everlasting love.  
>  **Cornflower's** \- hope for the future; also a reminder of nature's beauty and fullness of life's cycle.  
>  **Bluebell's** \- humility or gratitude/constancy everlasting love.  
>  **Forget-me-Not's** \- remembrance.  
>  **Daffodil's** \- rebirth and new beginnings.  
>  **Columbine's** \- wisdom, strength, happiness.  
>  **Sweet Violet** \- truth and loyalty.
> 
> Aziraphale can't get Crowley out of his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Aziraphale worked on the notes that Michael had given to him, he had gone over them multiple times trying to figure out why Michael had entrusted them to him in the first place. Pushing himself away from the desk, he paced around for a moment or two before heading to the rug that covered the circle. Uncovering it, he quickly set it up and let out a deep breath.

“Pahalial, are you there?” He asked, and he watched Pahalial walk out of the circle. Darken bronze skin, bold brown eyes, and long flowing hair that was the shade of dark red that reminded Aziraphale a bit of Crowley. Aziraphale watched Pahalial do a neck pop and flash him a gentle smile.

“Hello Aziraphale.” Pahalial spoke, with a smooth voice that could almost send anyone’s heart racing.

“Hello Pahalial, it has most certainly been a very long while.”

“Roughly two-thousand years, give or take.” Pahalial spoke, leaning up against a table that was nearby. “To what do I owe this call for?”

“Well, I need some assistance.” Aziraphale spoke, “Though please do not let Gabriel know I called for you and asked for your assistance.”

“Why do you want me to keep it a secret from Gabriel?”

“Because Michael gave me this assignment.” Aziraphale spoke, “If Michael had done the assignment, Gabriel would be suspicious. But I am doing it as Gabriel is staying distant from me.”

“Ah, because you didn’t burn up like he wanted.” Pahalial spoke, “Instead, you spat fire at him.”

“Yes, that… but do you think you can assist me?” Aziraphale questioned Pahalial, with a bit of a pleading face.

“Sure, show me the assignment from Michael.” Pahalial said, and Aziraphale led him to the desk where he had been working at for the past two weeks. Opening up a drawer, Aziraphale pulled out the packet and felt that there was a difference to it.

“It’s missing some notes.” Aziraphale said, pulling off the string and recounted them. He was down to six, when originally there had been at least ten total when they were given to him.

“Well, who else knows about these?” Pahalial spoke a bit concern.

“Crowley.” Aziraphale spoke up, a look of acknowledgement filling his eyes and he marched over to his phone to give him a call.

Crowley was lying down on his bed, flipping through the notes that he took from the stack that Michael gave to Aziraphale. Yawning, he heard his phone buzzing and saw that Aziraphale was calling him.

“Hello?” He spoke, a bit groggy.

 _“Crowley! Do you have those notes?!”_ Aziraphale spoke, the anger in his voice.

“And what if I don’t?”

_“So, you do have them!”_

“Never said I did have them. I merely asked you what if I don’t have them.” Crowley said, “Not nice to go accusing.”

_“Crowley, do you or do you not have them?”_

“Yes, I got them.” Crowley said, annoyance drifting in his voice. “Figured I make myself useful and look into a couple for you. Say the least, never could read Ligur’s handwriting.”

 _"Will you please return them at once?”_ Aziraphale spoke, the patience running out of his voice.

“Let me finish trying to figure out this handwriting first. When I do, I’ll give them back to you.” Crowley said, hanging up on him.

Aziraphale hanged up the phone, and looked over at Pahalial. “He hung up on me.”

“That I can hear.” Pahalial said, picking up a note and he held it up to the light. “Well, it’s demonic writing alright. Surprise Michael was able to translate it... but this is Michael, we're talking about.”

“Can you translate it?”

“Of course, I know a lot. Demonic writing never escaped me.” Pahalial spoke, “I got notes on how to translate it.”

Snapping his fingers, a thick book with papers that looked ready to fall out appeared on Aziraphale’s desk. Opening it up, he flipped through nearly a quarter of the book before stopping on a page. “Here we are, from this page to about thirty pages more in got pretty much the whole language.”

“Pahalial, you should be a professor. With all this knowledge, you can teach anyone anything and be proud that you were able to impart that knowledge upon them when they show you their success from what you taught them.” Aziraphale stated, “And that’s the truth. Even I want to learn half the stuff you know.”

“Please, Aziraphale,” Pahalial spoke a faint blush in the cheeks rising, “You’ve been around the same time as I have.”

“But you know more than me, even I don’t know everything.” Aziraphale stated, “Neither does Crowley… we’re still learning.” Pahalial nodded his head, telling Aziraphale that he will leave his journal in his care as he didn’t want to get too involved and have Gabriel or Michael at him. Agreeing to it, Aziraphale happily said good bye as Pahalial left.

Aziraphale flipped through pages of the book while darting to and from the notes, studying them until he realized that the streets were quiet and it was close to midnight. Yawning, he went about the shop, lowering the blinds and flipping the sign showing the shop was closed and locked the door. Sighing to himself, he served up a cup of tea to himself and sat down at the desk taking a long sip. The past two weeks had been quiet, ever since he and Crowley had that argument about what happened between them when Michael dropped off the notes.

The quiet had become uncomfortable, and he had been drinking a bit more tea than usual. But of course, he always had the option of wine. Yet, he kept the bottles untouched and felt that it would be wrong to drink the wine all on his own.

Taking in a deep breath, he looked over the notes and took notice that certain letters of Ligur’s writing had been underlined by Michael or circled by what appeared to be blood by Ligur. R’s, P’s, E’s, L’s, W’s, S’s and a few more were underlined. It is what he had noticed since he had begun. Pulling out a sheet of paper, he wrote the letters down and when he finished the door to his shop was kicked open.

Quickly standing up, he was about to say that the shop was not open and to leave before he called the police when he saw Crowley walk in. Letting out a deep sigh, he just showed a blank face to him and sat back down to re-examine the letters.

“Angel!” Crowley shouted and leaned over the desk. “Thought I swing by. Here.”

Crowley dropped the notes that he took from Aziraphale in front of him, while looking down at him bored. “You’re bored, I’m bored. Step away from these.”

“I am close to cracking it.” Aziraphale stated, not bothering to look up at Crowley.

“Oh, have a glass of wine with me!” Crowley said. “Been dried for two weeks.”

“Well, so have I, Crowley. You can stay dry longer.” Aziraphale spoke, trying to come up with words from the letters. “Did you notice in the notes that both Ligur and Michael had certain letters marked? Why those certain letters? Why didn’t Michael say anything about it?”

“Maybe cause Michael is being watched.” Crowley answered, “I mean Gabriel wants to keep the Angels close, so keep a tight eye. He won’t do anything to us. Doesn’t want to piss us off.”

“That could be true.” Aziraphale noted, but his eyes remained glued to the paper.

“Look! We’re having a conversation without arguing!” Crowley spoke, “I’ll grab us wine glasses and a bottle of wine!”

“You will do no such thing.” Aziraphale spoke, snapping his fingers and Crowley stopped mid-step. “You will walk out of this shop and let me work.”

“But Angel, we were just making progress between us.” Crowley said.

“At the moment, there is no progress except for the notes that Michael gave to me.” Aziraphale stated. “The shop is closed and it is best that you leave.”

Growling a small bit, Crowley snapped his fingers and Aziraphale was immediately was up on his feet as his desk was shoved away. “Two can play this game Aziraphale. I know how to play mean.”

“Well, so can I, Crowley.” Aziraphale stated as he snapped and Crowley was spun around to face him. “To play fair, we will unsnap each other first. Deal?”

“Deal.”

“Good, on the count of the three.” Aziraphale spoke and started to count, “One –”

“Three.” Crowley said, snapping both hands and Aziraphale fell onto the floor, earning a playful laugh from Crowley.

Sitting up, Aziraphale snapped his finger and sent Crowley back a few feet; he did another finger snap and Crowley’s glasses flew off his face and landed in Aziraphale’s hands. Aziraphale could only smile as he saw Crowley’s eyes grow wide then fill with anger.

“Oh, you shouldn’t have done that, Angel.” Crowley spoke, his voice losing its playful tune. Crowley snapped his fingers and all the lights and candles went out immediately. Aziraphale knew that Crowley had a wicked smile on his face as he got up onto his feet and finger snapped once more to light a few candles. Looking around, he saw that Crowley was gone.

“Crowley? Crowley where are you?” Aziraphale called out, keeping a hold on Crowley’s glasses.

Immediately he felt Crowley’s arms go around his waist and his breath at the pack of his neck. He could feel his face grow red and his eyes widen at the sudden gestures.

“How about we go to Paris if you hand me my glasses and forget this whole thing fight?” Crowley spoke, his voice low and hissing his S’s like a snake. Snapping his fingers, Crowley fell to the floor as Aziraphale took a few steps away from him.

“You are not going to tempt me, Crowley.” Aziraphale spoke.

“I was originally planning to take you to Paris as part of an apology for what I did to you.” Crowley stated, anger in his voice. “What I did, three weeks ago then telling you a week later that it meant nothing. I thought that you knew.”

“Crowley, going to Paris isn’t going to fix every problem or argument that we have.” Aziraphale spoke, “It just isn’t.”

“Then tell me how to fix this one?” Crowley spoke, “I kept myself dry from wine for two weeks before coming up the idea to take some of the notes and thought that by looking over the notes I can figure out something but all they talk about is Armageddon. Then you point out that certain letters are noted by both Michael and Ligur… and I feel like I just. Ah, forget it.”

“No continue, Crowley,” Aziraphale stated, “I want to hear the rest.”

“It’s not going to matter anyways.” Crowley spoke as he got up from the ground.

“It will to me,” Aziraphale spoke approaching Crowley, “because, you are trying to tell me an apology. So, continue. Please.”

“I’m sorry.” Crowley said. Aziraphale saw the same look on his face when he found him in the bar after getting disembodied or when his Bentley blew up. He was having a moment as he would put it. Smiling, he held out his hand to Crowley who took it with a small smile and helped him off the floor.

“I forgive you. I believe two weeks apart, is enough torture for the both of us.” Aziraphale spoke, “Now why don't we forget about that little fight between us the two of us and get to work already?”

“First, I need to fix a mistake.” 

“A mistake?”

Crowley simply smiled and pressed his lips against Aziraphale’s. It sent a bit of a shock through Aziraphale as Crowley’s fingers grasped his hair, but found himself returning the kiss within moments.


End file.
